Seven Doors Down
by LordPrometheus
Summary: AU. Kim and her family have been forced to move to Middleton, due to some problems involving Kim's not-so-smooth past. Kim is determined that she can go through the last year of school without any friends, but a spunky, blonde named Tara isn't going to let that happen. It's love at first sight for Tara, and her determination lies in making Kim her friend and hopefully more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim POV

For most teenagers, summer vacation is spent partying, getting drunk and maybe finding a summer romance. But for one girl, this summer vacation was mostly spent packing up all her belongings along with the rest of her family. And as the last week of summer vacation begins, said girl is currently watching the town she had lived in for over eighteen years, slowly get smaller and smaller out of the back of her families car.

Kim Possible. A red headed eighteen year old, who wanted nothing more than to fade into the background and have a nice quiet life. Unfortunately this was a goal she had not yet succeed in. Although being a very quiet and reserved person, Kim was also extremely smart and a martial arts master. Being a straight A and perfect student, caused her to be bullied a lot in her past. And bullies never leave their target in peace. So no matter how hard she tried to hide or blend in, she was always dragged back out just to be shunned and hated. The bullying had caused some problems for Kim after going on so long. Kim now had the habit of thinking that everyone was better than her. And despite her amazing mind and physical abilities, she had been left with confidence issues. Throughout her life she had only ever had one friend, her BFF Monique. Monique had met Kim during kindergarten and they had been inseparable ever since. Until now. Now, watching her home town, Go City, fade into the background, she already missed her best friend. The only comfort she had was that Monique had promised to visit her whenever she could and that they could always call each other whenever they wanted.

Sitting back down properly she let out a sigh and leaned her head against the window. Hearing the sigh, Kim's mother, Dr. Anne Possible, turned in her seat to look at the back seats. Seeing the twin boys Jim and Tim both soundly asleep she looked at Kim, staring out the window with a distant expression. She knew how little her daughter wanted to move but they had no choice.

Wanting to break the silence, she decided to talk to her daughter. "Kim, honey"

This broke Kim from her trance and she looked at her. "I know how sad you feel. But after everything we've been through- After everything _you've_ been through, maybe a fresh start will do us all some good"

"I only have one more year left of high school and then I'd have a fresh start at collage anyway"

Anne knew she was already beaten so she tried to find some compromise. "Kimmie just promise me that you'll at least try to make some new friends"

Kim huffed. "My track record with making friends isn't exactly great"

"Well the thing about a fresh start is that your old record doesn't matter anymore and you can make a new one"

Kim thought about it and decided that her mom wasn't going to let her out of this so easy. "Fine, I'll try. But I'm not making any promises"

Anne smiled sweetly. "That's all I'm asking"

The rest of the trip was silent and took several hours. During which, Kim had fallen asleep.

The next thing she knew, she was being lightly shaken and began to slowly wake up. "Kimmie. Wake up, we're here"

Kim rubbed her eyes and undid her seatbelt. She got out of the car and looked around. She saw that they were parked in a driveway. The house its self was fairly large, with three stories. (The house is their normal one in the TV show) It was on the edge of town, in a nice, quiet neighbourhood. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was her father, Dr. James Possible. "This is it Kimmie-cub. And I suggest that you start moving some boxes. The quicker we unload the truck the sooner we can get something to eat"

Because they had left in the morning, not only did they arrive just after twelve but they had also skipped breakfast. As soon as James mentioned food Kim's stomach growled and they both chuckled. "Alright dad"

James smiled again and walked into the house. Kim walked to the truck in front of the house grabbed a box and took it inside the house. On her fifth trip to the truck Kim suddenly got a small feeling that she was being watched and a small shiver ran up her back. It quickly faded and she continued her task.

If Kim had looked to her left and down a bunch of houses, she would have seen a girl, currently being dragged further down the street by another girl.

Tara POV

Tara was currently sitting in her room at her computer, typing away. She was finishing an essay that had been set during summer vacation, for when she returns for her final year in high school. To make sure that she didn't fall asleep while she worked on it she was also listening to Of Monsters And Men in the back ground.

She stayed like this for roughly twenty minutes and then she hit the full stop key for the last time. Letting out a sigh and stretching her limbs she saved the document, turned off her computer and flopped onto her bed. She lay on her bed just listening to her music until she heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. Her mom was at work so she got up and went to answer it. Opening the door with a smile, she saw that it was her best friend Bonnie. "Hey Tara"

"Hey Bonnie what's up?"

"We were going to the mall today. Remember?"

"Of course I remember. But don't you think it's a bit early?"

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow. "Early? It's ten past twelve" A though then popped into her head. "You zoned out doing school work and listening to indie rock again didn't you?"

Tara blushed slightly. "I do it that much?"

"Please. You could spend days listening to that music and you wouldn't notice"

Tara huffed, slightly insulted. But this is what bonnie was like. Always pushing peoples buttons, but they had been friends for years so she was kind of used to it. "Are we going to the mall or are you just going to make fun of me?!"

Bonnie chuckled. "Alright, alright. Get changed and we'll go"

They both went upstairs and Bonnie sat on Tara's bed and looked away while she changed her clothes. Eventually Bonnie decided to strike up a conversation."You know there are some people moving in down the road"

"Really? How many houses down?"

"Well... There's six houses in-between this one and theirs. So, seven down"

"I'll go and say hi to them sometime"

Tara finished dressing. Choosing a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a pair of red converse shoes, a white t-shirt and a light blue hoodie. They both headed downstairs and Tara grabbed her keys. Locking the door behind her they walked onto the street. Bonnie pointed out the moving truck down the road. "There. I saw two adults and two little boys"

Tara saw the two boys in the front yard chatting and saw the adults go back and forth a couple of times. "They look n-"

Just as Tara began speaking she saw a second red headed girl come out of the house and head toward the truck. "...nice"

Even from this distance she could see how beautiful the girl was and couldn't help but stare. She then felt her body moving but knew that she wasn't doing it herself. Bonnie was pulling Tara by her arm but she continued looking at the girl. Her thoughts we're interrupted when she heard Bonnie speak. "If there's one thing that zones you out more than indie rock, it's pretty girls. Now come on"

"Wha? Wait, no! I need to go and to say hello to them right now! It's the friendly thing to do"

"You can be 'friendly' later. They aren't going anywhere. But I don't know how much longer the end of summer sales are going to last. So we're going now"

Reluctantly, Tara went along with her but her mind stayed with an image of the red headed wonder. '_I definitely have say hi_'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim POV

For the rest of the week, Kim and her family were unpacking all of their belongings and settling in to their new home. Kim had been given the attic as her room, but not without a lot of moaning from the twins. It was Sunday night, and even though Kim only had a couple of boxes left in her room, she was tired of unpacking. She lay on her bed listening to music and staring up at the ceiling. One of her thoughts was about the day after they arrived.

(Flashback)

_Kim was walking home after going to a nearby shop for some food for her family. She was about to walk up her drive way, when down the street she saw a blonde girl pacing back and forth. 'A very pretty blonde girl' she thought. From this distance she could make out that the girl was on her phone and that she must be very distracted as she had not caught Kim staring at her._

_"Kim, honey!"_

_Kim was immediately dragged from her thoughts and she turned to see her mom at the door of their house with a slightly amused expression. "Are you coming in or are you going to stare at that girl until she notices you?"_

_Kim blushed, out of embarrassment, took one last look at the girl and rushed inside.  
><em>  
>(End Flashback)<p>

She remained in her thoughts until her mom called her downstairs for dinner. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table just as Anne dished out the meal. She began eating with the rest of the family.

Anne has noticed that Kim has been silent every time they've eaten dinner since arriving. She also noticed that she wasn't just silent but that she was also in deep thought. She assumed that it was the girl she had seen down the road and that she had a crush on her. But the thing that intrigued her most was that she knew her daughter has been attracted to a fair amount of girls during high school, but she has never thought about it this much, nor has she ever seen a crush affect Kims physical behaviour.

After dinner Kim went back into her room and returned to her former position on the bed, after turning her music back on. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on her door and she sat up. "Come in"

Anne pocked her head into the room. "Mind if we talk Kimmie-cub?"

"Of course not mom"

Anne walked in and closed the door behind her. She then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So are you going you introduce yourself?"

"To who?"

"The girl down the road"

"Oh. I... Uh, d-didn't know there was a blonde girl that lives down the road" Kim tried to play it off cool but she never was a good liar.

Anne smirked. "I never said she was blonde"

"You didn't? Um, lucky guess"

"Hmm"

Anne stared at Kim until she sighed and looked down. "No, I'm not going to introduce myself"

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you promised to try and make some friends here"

Kim groaned, knowing that her mom had already won. "Why do I need to make friends anyway? I'm eighteen and I'm perfectly fine on my own"

"Because it's not healthy to be alone all of the time"

Kim stayed silent. Then Anne thought of a compromise. "Okay, how about this..."

Kim looked up at her.

"First I'll give you a choice. You can either make a friend at school. Or you go and introduce yourself to your crush"

Kim groaned again and she was about to speak but Anne continued before she could. "But! If you don't do either of those by Friday. Then I'll ask that young woman and her parents to have dinner with us. And I won't tell you when"

Kims eyes widened. "You wouldn't"

Anne kissed her daughter on her forehead and left the room with a smile. "Goodnight dear. Don't forget to get up early for school tomorrow"

After she left, Kim thought about it. "Oh god, she would"

-

The next morning Kim was quickly woken up by the loud beeping of an alarm clock. A hand quickly reached out and turned it of. Kim sat up with a groan and rubbed her eyes. "Guess I'll have to get used to that again". She then got out of bed and set about washing up and dressing herself.

After she had a shower and brushed her teeth, she dried and got dressed. She decided to go with a pair of washed out, grey skinny jeans, a pair of black sneakers, a black tank top and to top it all off a dark purple hoodie. She looked at herself in the mirror. This hoodie was her favourite and she wore it whenever she could. Not only was it comfortable and she loved the colour but it also held some sentimental value. Being a present from her grandfather a few weeks before he quietly passed away. A small tear rolled down her cheek at the thought but she wiped it away, grabbed her bag and went down stairs.

After some breakfast and saying her goodbyes Kim left and made her way towards her new school. When the entrance came into view she stopped walking and looked at all of the people. _'Ok I can do this. No one knows me so they won't harass me. I just have to keep my head down, stay quiet and make it through the year without ever talking to anyone I don't have to'_. She sighed and mumbled at what she had thought. "Easier said than done". She then put her hood up, effectively hiding face, and her hair came out of the side and down her front. She took a deep breath and walked toward the hive of teenagers.

Making it past the swarm outside the entrance and into the building was unusual. For the first time in years no-one pointed out the freak or weirdo as she passed them and it made her feel slightly better already. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all' she thought as she tried to find her locker. Because Kim's parents had told the school that she would be joining before summer started, she had been sent a package containing the text books she would need and some details and information about the school. One of these details was her locker number and combination, which she was now looking for.

After she found it she opened it and began placing some of her text books in it as well as pinning a picture of her and her grandfather to the back. She looked at the picture and couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face. That smile was instantly gone when the first bell rang, signalling the start of the day.

The day had gone exactly how she wanted it to. In all of her classes she had sat on her own, and the only time she spoke was to the teachers. She had even managed to get through lunch without so much as a "Hi" and she enjoyed the peace and lack of insults. The biggest surprise of the day was that every one of her teachers had let her keep her hood up during lessons.

She was currently in her room doing the homework that had been set by a couple of her teachers today. One of those teachers was called Mr. Barkin, who seemed very strict, but as long as he taught her and she got good grades Kim could care less about his methods.

After finishing the work she lay on her bed, listening to her music and waiting for her mom to shout her down for dinner. While she waited she thought  
>about tomorrow. Or to be more specific she thought about her first science lesson and what the teacher might be like. Unfortunately she thought about the possibility that she might have to have a lab partner, possibly for the whole year.<p>

"Kim, your dinner is ready!"

Kim decided to deal with the possibility of a lab partner later and went downstairs to eat. When she walked into the kitchen she took her usual spot and began eating.

After dinner Kim stayed to wash the dishes along with her mother. Kim washed the plates while Anne dried them and put them away. Anne then asked what she'd been thinking about during the day. "So Kimmie. Meet anyone nice today"

"Sure"

"Not including teachers"

"Oh. Then no"

Anne sighed. "Did you even talk to anyone at all"

"Of cour-"

"Not including teachers"

"No"

"Well you better try again tomorrow then"

Anne finished drying the last of the dishes while Kim stood there confused. She had expected her mom to be disappointed but she seemed almost cheerful. Kim thought why her mom acted unusual until she walked past Kim on the way out and whispered in her ear. "Don't forget the deal we made"

The conversation from yesterday came flooding back into her head and she mentally slapped herself for forgetting.

Tara POV

After school Bonnie decided to go to Tara's house. When she knocked on the door she was met by Tara's mother, Sandra. "Bonnie, come in, Tara is still upstairs"

Bonnie walked into the house as Sandra closed the door behind her and went into the kitchen. Bonnie walked up the stairs and into Tara's room. There she saw her wrapped up in the covers with scrunched up tissues around the bed. Tara herself was shivering slightly and sniffling very often. Her nose was red and her hair was a mess. Bonnie couldn't help a chuckle that escaped her lips. "Still got a cold?"

"What do you think?"

Tara's voice was nasally and Bonnie chuckled again which slightly irritated Tara. "It's not funny B I'm sick and I missed the start of school" Tara finished with a small pout.

"Most people wouldn't moan about missing school you know"

Bonnie began cleaning up Tara's room a little. Tara then wants to change the topic and even though her voice was still nasally, Bonnie heard the usual cheerful and impatient tone Tara usually used. "So did you see her at school?"

Bonnie decided to tease her a bit. "Who?"

Tara groaned slightly. "You know. The girl down the road. Did you see her at school or not?"

"Maybe"

"You either did or you didn't"

"Well I might have. I mean, I didn't actually see her but there is a new girl in our year. She had her hood up all day and no-one saw her face but she does have red hair. She also didn't speak at all. Only to teachers. Plus, she sat alone in every class and at lunch apparently"

"It probably wasn't her then. I don't think someone as pretty as her would hide their face"

"While we're on this subject do you remember what we talked about on the phone, last Tuesday?"

"You mean when you made me so nervous about introducing myself to her that i started pacing In front of my house like a crazy person?"

"So you didn't say hi?"

"Of course not! What am I- Ah choo! - supposed to say?! 'Hi I'm Tara and I've been thinking about you since I saw you down the street a week ago' Yeah, I'm sure that'll go down well"

Tara let out a frustrated sigh and Bonnie decided to change the subject. "Well T, I've got some good news, some neutral news and some bad news about school"

"What's the neutral news?"

"We have mostly the same teachers that we had last year"

"Mostly?"

"That's the good news. For science we get Mr. Cooper"

Tara's eyes lit up after hearing that news. "Yes! Mr. Cooper is the coolest teacher in the school!"

"Well before you get too excited, the bad news also comes with Mr. Cooper. Sort of a 'two sides to a coin' type of thing"

"Well if we have him it can't be that bad right?"

"This year he's giving us lap partners"

"Oh god why! Last year I got stuck with that moron Josh. I did all the work while he just kept trying to flirt with me! Even though the whole school knows I'm a lesbian!"

"You have to take the bad with the good I suppose"

"Yeah, I suppose there's nothing I can do about it. Will you give my number to whoever my partner is and tell them to call me. We can at least talk while I'm sick for the next couple of days. And let me know as soon as you do find out please"

Bonnie nodded. "Sure"

**Authors note. Just to clear up some things. I'm English so any American/high school stuff I get wrong please forgive me. I'm not claiming to be a good writer; I'm only writing this for fun and will probably make many mistakes in the future. The whole 'fast crush' thing is more like when you want to hit on someone in a bar, purely physical at this stage. Those who think it's weird for Kim to be bullied, please understand that she can take care of herself and that the bullying was psychological and emotional, not physical. If the story seems to be going a bit fast, it's only because I've been working on a Kigo story for a while and it feels like it's going too slow.**

**Thanks for the favourites, follows, views and reviews, I actually have some severe confidence issues and it's nice to see people reading my story and not trashing it like I thought people might, so I really appreciate each and every one. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim POV

The next morning went by the same as the first. The only difference being the colour of her tank top and skinnies, both of which were white.

After continuing her silence and keeping her hood up for most of the day, Kim was now eagerly heading to her last lesson, science. Walking in, she took the back table and set her stuff down. As she waited for the teacher, other students slowly filled the room and she realised that she must have been slightly early to the lesson. One girl entered the room and sat at the table in front of Kims. When Bonnie looked behind her and saw the girl she turned her whole body around. "Hello?"

Kim answered without looking up. "Hi"

Bonnie then slowly lowered her head to try and peak up into her hood. The lower she went the more Kim lowered her own head so she couldn't see. This annoyed Bonnie. "Why are you hiding your face? You're not some kind of freak of nature or something, are you?"

Kim though to herself but unconsciously whispered. "So I've been told"

Her answer was almost inaudible but Bonnie was just able to hear it. Normally she wouldn't have been bothered by someone else's problems but because of the amount of pain and defeat that came with those simple words, she couldn't help be a little shocked. She decided to leave the girl alone and turned back around.

After a few more minutes later, the teacher walked in and closed the door behind him. "Right! Some of you know me and some of you don't. I defiantly recognise some faces but not others"

He looked around the classroom and saw a girl at the back with her hood up, shielding her face. He also noticed that she was reading the physics text book. "And some faces I can't see at all"

When Kim heard that she looked up towards the teacher so he could see her face. "I don't mind that you seem very keen about physics but in this lesson I like to see who I'm teaching. So..."

He made the motion for Kim to take her hood down. By this time the whole class was looking at her, eager to see her face for the first time. Bonnie was also waiting, especially after what she had heard the girl say.

Reluctantly Kim lowered her hood and shook her hair out. She heard a few gasps and some muttering from around the room. When she looked at the other student's reactions she saw a few boys that were almost drooling and she looked back down into her book to avoid their gaze. Bonnie sat full of confusion, expecting maybe some huge braces, glasses and loads of freckles but not this. A few thoughts quickly went through her mind at the time. _'She's the one who lives near Tara. Tara's gonna be happy when she hears that this girl actually does come to our school. Why would she hide such good looks? And why would she claim to be called a freak?_'

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Mr Cooper began talking again. "Ah, that's much better. Now that I can see you I absolutely know that I haven't taught you before. Actually I don't think I've seen you in the school at all. Which means you must be..."

He rummaged around on his desk and grabbed a small piece of paper. He read off of it clearly. "... Kimberly Anne Possible?"

He looked over at Kim and she nodded. "I look forward to teaching you. Your last school spoke very highly of you"

Kim blushed slightly as everyone looked at her again. Mr. Cooper then clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention once more. "Well now that we've gotten introductions out of the way it's time that I assign you all lab parterres for this year"

As soon as the words "lab" and "partner" left his mouth, most of the class let out a loud groan. Kim not included. And she noticed some of the boys were eyeing her. Seemingly already planning to grab her as their partner. Unfortunately for them, Mr. Cooper sensed the students mentally picking their own partners and stopped them mid-thought. "And don't worry about picking partners, because I've already picked them for you"

He grinned as yet another groan erupted inside the classroom. He picked up a list from his desk and began reading out names in pairs. People began moving around the classroom and sitting with their new partners. Near the end of the list peaked Bonnie's interest. "... Bonnie and Zita..." Bonnie inwardly cheered as a tanned girl with black hair sat next to her. They were already friends, so both were happy. Then he reached the end of the list. "... And finally Kimberly and Tara. Unfortunately Tara is ill so you'll be on your own for most of the weak"

Kim didn't mind being on her own one bit and was actually glad that she could put off talking to someone new, for a while at least.

As the class went on Kim was disturbed when Bonnie turned and leaned towards her. She slid a piece of paper over to Kim. "This is Tara's phone number. She wants you to call her so she can help you out while she's sick"

Kim didn't know what to say. "Uh... Ok"

Bonnie winked at her. "You can thank me later"

Bonnie then returned to her normal position, leaving Kim very confused. Bonnie began texting Tara under the desk. _'Tara's going to love this_' she thought as she typed on her phone.

Behind her Kim took the number and put it in her pocket without bothering to look at it.

Tara POV

Tara was down stairs on the couch, watching some TV with a piping hot cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She had been feeling a lot better today and was planning on going to school before the week was over. She hadn't really been paying attention to whatever was on the screen. She had just been staring at it while thinking about lots of things.

She was brought out of her trance when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the message. 'You'll never guess who your lab partner is'

Tara texted back. 'Just tell me'

It wasn't long before she received another text. 'I don't want to spoil the fun by telling you'

Tara let out a frustrated growl. "Ahh! Why does she have to tease my all the time!"

She then texted back. 'Is there anything you CAN tell me?'

'Nope. But I did give her your number like you asked'

'Thanks. Anything else?'

'Mr. Cooper set each pair a ten thousand word essay. It's due in one week. He said he wants each person to get used to sharing the workload'

Tara put her phone down and finished het drink. _'She'll probably call me with the details soon. At least writing an essay is something I can do while I'm sick_'

Kim POV

Kim was at home, on her computer, working on the essay. Even though she had a week to complete it and she was supposed to do it with her lab partner she was almost done. She had just passed nine thousand words when she was called for dinner.

After diner Kim and Anne were washing the dishes as usual. "Have you talked to anyone yet? Or are we going to have a guest for dinner soon?"

"Well no. But I've been assigned a lab partner but she's sick. But I'll have to talk to her eventually, I suppose"

Anne sighed but grinned. "Well that's better than nothing"

That evening Kim finished the essay, getting slightly carried away and reaching around twelve thousand words.

After she printed it off and put it in her bag she got up and stretched. Feeling something in her back pocket, she reached in and pulled out the number. '_Might as well tell her I've done it so she doesn't need to worry. At least texting to a stranger is a lot easier than talking to one_'

She added the number into her contacts as Tara and sent a message to it. 'Hi this is Kim. I'm your lab partner. Don't worry about the essay, I've already finished it'

She then got changed, lay on her bed and began listening to her music, like usual.

Tara POV

Tara was currently in her room with Bonnie, who was still teasing Tara about knowing who her partner is. So when Tara's phone vibrated, she was glad for the distraction. Looking at the message she saw that the number was not in her contact list. Then she read it. 'Hi this is Kim. I'm your lab partner. Don't worry about the essay, I've already finished it'

The message raised a couple of questions in her mind. She turned back to Bonnie. "Who's Kim? I can't think of any Kims in our year, so she must be new"

Bonnie grinned. "Mmhmm"

"What's she like?"

"Well... Her full name is Kimberly Anne Possible. I won't tell you what she looks like but I will tell you that she's the girl I talked about yesterday"

"The one that wears the hood and is always on her own?"

"That's the one. She's really unusual, to be honest"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she was the only one who didn't moan about having lab partners or getting the essay. And I asked if she wore her hood because she was a freak or something-"

"Bonnie! You don't even know her and you're already insulting her!"

Bonnie waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever. Anyway. I asked her if she was a freak or something and she said, and I quote, 'So I've been told'. But that's it, you won't get anything more out of me. Youll just have to get better and see her yourself"

Tara couldn't help put sit there with a grumpy pout. "Fine. How's the essay- Ah choo!- going?"

Bonnie groaned. "Ugh. Don't even get me started. Me and Zita worked on it after school at her house before I came here. It took both of us three hours and we barley reached two thousand words"

"Kim told me that she finished it already"

Bonnie couldn't help but be shocked. "What?! No way!"

"It's what she said"

Tara handed her the phone with the message showing and Bonnie read it. When she finished "I don't believe it. She's probably just trying to impress you. I guess I'll find out tomorrow if she hands it in"

Tata nodded and looked at the clock. "You should probably go before it gets too late"

Bonnie agreed and she left the house, saying bye to Tara and her mom as she left. When she got to the street she looked down the road and noticed a figure with a familiar dark purple hoodie and a duffle bag, heading towards the town. '_Wonder where she's going at this time, all the shops and cafes are closed'_ She looked at her phone, to check the time. Seeing that it was twenty to eight, she looked back up and Kim was gone. '_Must be a weird thing' _And she headed home.

**Author's note.**

**This story is close to three hundred views at this point. I know that probably doesn't seem like a lot to most authors on this site but to me it's pretty amazing so thank you.**

**To some people who might be a tad impatient, I will eventually go into detail about Kims bullying problems ion later chapters. So that's something you can look forward too. All I'm saying now is that in this story Ron isn't as nice as you might think.**

**Views and reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim POV

Kim wasn't looking forward to school today. Even though she had another science lesson today she was still worried about some people now knowing what she looked like. She took comfort in knowing that it was only the students in her science class that knew what she looked like, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Like the days before she wore her hood up and she had the same outfit, just with different colours. Today she had dark blue skinnies and a black tank top. One difference she chose for today was that she had done her hair so that it went over her face slightly and down the sides, while she had put the rest of her hair into a pony tail. Effectively shielding her face for when she had her hood down.

Before she entered the school she started her music and put some earphones in her ears. As soon as she did, all noise and distractions stopped and her head became filled with the music that she loved. Getting lost in the music, she absentmindedly walked into the school and to her locker.

As the day quietly passed by, Kim found herself arriving at her science lesson early. Walking in, she placed hey essay onto Mr. Cooper's desk and took her seat at the back. The rest of the class eventually shuffled in and Mr. Cooper followed and closed the door.

He took a seat at his desk and began teaching. Around the middle of the class, the students were working quietly and he enjoyed the science while occasionally helping someone out with a problem. He eventually took a minute to organise his desk and noticed Kims essay on the side of his desk. Taking it in hand, at the top was 'Kim & Tara'. He didn't expect anyone to finish the assignment six days early but began reading and marking it.

When he finished it, he walked up to Kim with the paper and grabbed her attention away from the work. Unknown to them Bonnie began listening out of curiosity. "Kim, not only did you hand this in six days early but you and Tara did a remarkable job"

Kim smiled nervously. "Yeah well I know she's sick so we each did half and then she emailed me hers and I put them together. In terms of the work load it's pretty much half and half between us. But because there are two of us it's closer to twelve thousand words"

"Well it's an amazing start"

He leaned closer to Kim. "And of a slightly personal note. It's good to see that all of that bullying hasn't messed with your brains or ambition. What was it you wanted be? An astronomer or astrophysicist?" 

"Um... Both"

Mr. Cooper leaned back and smiled. "Well, if your work is as good as this all year I'm certain that's going to be no problem"

He then left to help out a different student. As he walked past Bonnie, she caught a glimpse of the paper and saw Kim and Tara's names at the top and an A+ marking. Bonnie's mind had begun swirling while listening to their conversation. _'She's pretty but hides her face, she's smart but gives half the credit away and she used to get bullied. Nothing about this girl makes sense'_. It was at moments like this, that Bonnie wished she didn't have a habit of not charging her phone over night. Now she would have to wait until after working with Zita more on the essay, so she could tell Tara.

Tara POV

Unfortunately due to a lack of sleep last night, for no apparent reason, Tara felt sicker than the previous day and guessed that she wouldn't be at school until next week. She was also bored. Having not received any calls or texts from Bonnie, as she usually would. She assumed that Bonnie had forgotten to charge her phone again, knowing that it was a habit for her.

A few hours after Tara knew school ended, she was relieved when Bonnie finally came to her house. When Bonnie entered Tara's room and got a look at her, it was clear that she wasn't as well as yesterday. "You don't look too good"

When Tara spoke her voice was nasally again. "Yeah I know. I feel as bad as I did on- Ah choo!- ugh, Monday. Never mind that. You didn't charge your phone did you?"

Bonnie sat on the edge of Tara's bed and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah sorry. But if it makes you feel better, it's been torture for me as well. Especially after what happened in science"

This caught Tara's attention immediately. "Why?! What happened?!"

"It's about your partner"

"Oh come on, tell me please!"

"Well... It turns out that she did finish the essay. And she also got to twelve thousand words"

"Really? I bet she just rushed it and filled it with crap"

"Actually she got an A+"

Tara couldn't help her surprised expression. "Wow. Looks like my lab partner is a genius. At least I won't have to do all of the work this year"

"It's funny you should mention that"

Tara's expression switched to a confused one. "How so?"

"Not only did she put both of your names on the paper but she also gave you half the credit"

"What? Why?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Dunno. You have her number, why don't you just ask"

Tara didn't need to be told twice and grabbed her phone. Pulling up Kim's number she called her. After a few rings she picked up.

'Hello'

"Hi Kim, it's Tara"

'Oh. W-what's up?'

Nervousness was obvious in Kim's voice and didn't go unnoticed by Tara. "I was just wondering. Why did you give me credit for the work you did? And did well, I might add"

'Don't sweat it. I was more than happy to give you the credit'

"Why?"

'I uh, just d-don't like attention. Like, I _really_ don't like attention'

"Okay well thanks and I look forward to finally meeting you next- Ah choo!- week"

'Bye'

Tara put her phone down and looked at Bonnie, clearly waiting to hear what Kim said. "She said she was more than happy to give me the credit because she really doesn't like attention"  
>"Hmm, well I guess that explains why she hides her face. Oh I forgot something! Mr. Cooper mentioned that she used to get bullied a lot"<p>

"Really? From what I what you've told me, she's really smart and keeps to herself. I don't see why she'd be bullied"

"You'll just have to try to get to know her then, won't you? You've got her all to yourself for a year. See you tomorrow"

Bonnie saw the time, grabbed her stuff and left. But not before giving Tara a knowing smile and leaving her very confused.

As Bonnie walked away from Tara's house, she heard a window open behind her. "What do you mean I get her all to myself?! Bonnie?! BONNIE!"

Bonnie pretended not to her gear and continued walking with a smug grin secured on her face.

**Thanks to everyone who's read this far, each view boosts my confidence so thank you. At this point what I could really use is reviews. Be it positive words or constructive criticism, I'd love both, I can't improve if I don't know about the mistakes I make. Also don't be afraid to throw in some ideas you'd like to see in the story. I'm not saying ill use them all, but if I do I'll defiantly give you a mention.**

**Just as a side note, while working on this story, I've also been writing a Kigo fiction and I'm up to chapter eight on that but I have to re do the first two chapters so anyone who loves a Kim/Shego pairing as much as I do can look forward to that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tara POV

Tara was practically bouncing off of the walls as she jumped around her room, throwing clothes all over the place. She was filled with a weeks worth of energy after being mostly bed ridden for so long. It's Monday and Tara is extremely eager to get back to school. She's also eager to meet Kim for the first time. Bonnie's updates about school, or more specifically, about the hooded girl, had gotten under the blondes skin.

Tara and Bonnie walked to school together, not fast enough in Tara's opinion. When they arrived they went through the normal school routine, going to classes and socialising in-between them, with Tara receiving a lot of "where have you been?"'s and "How are you?"'s. Unfortunately Tara has yet to see the mystery girl once but has been told by a bunch of her friends, that she is very attractive, only making her even more anxious to see the girl. Even when it was lunch time, Bonnie pointed out the table where Kim had been sitting alone each day, but it was empty.  
>Unfortunately for Tara, she didn't have time for anything to eat, having missed the first week of term, her teachers had given her a lot of catch-up work to do. She left her friends and the diner behind and made her way to the school library for some peace and quiet.<p>

Both POV

Kim couldn't be content at this moment. She was currently sitting in the school library, with some music playing in her earphones, while already doing some homework she was given today. Kim didn't know why she didn't think of it before. The school library is calm and quiet and there were very few people that spent their time in it by choice. In short, it's the only place in the school that Kim can go to be alone. And she loved it.

She was sat cross-legged, on the floor, in the open corner of the large room. She had a couple of text books open in front of her as well as various pages of notes scattered around her. She was also writing into the book in her lap. With there being almost no people around, and the ones that were weren't paying any attention to her, she had her hood down and her hair hanging lose down her back. Her head was very slightly bobbing to the music in her ear while she did her work in science, oblivious to the world around her.

After realising how futile it was to try and do her catch-up work in the diner during lunch, Tara was now heading to the library. As soon as Tara sat down in the diner she was joined by her friends. Their chatting and gossiping proved to be a big distraction. That and the few idiots that tried to chat her up. She hadn't been back school for a day and she was already tired of the people around her. While Tara was one of the more popular teens in the school, unlike the others, she actually cared about school and enjoyed learning. Tara was also on the cheerleading squad and a model student, earning close to straight A's.

So after not being able to concentrate for one second, she told Bonnie that she was leaving and would see her later. She was now almost at the library, but she didn't know how much time she wasted in the diner.

Stepping through the doors to the library was like entering a different world. The noise and distractions were all gone as soon as the doors closed. Looking around she couldn't remember the last time she came here and she let out a sigh of relief. Her gaze stopped when she looked at the far corner of the room. There sat with her back towards her was a girl in a dark purple hoodie and a luscious flow of orange hair trailing down her back, slightly bouncing due to the girl apparently bobbing her head.

Tara immediately assumed the girl to be Kim, from Bonnie's description, the red hair and purple hoodie being a clear give away. She thought about going straight to her and meeting her but then she thought that if this girl wasn't Kim then she would look like a fool. So she thought of a test. Taking her phone out, she sent a message to Kim's number. 'Where are you right now?' She sent the message and watched the girl in anticipation. It was only a few seconds later that the girls head stopped bobbing and she stopped writing to pull out her phone. She looked at her phone for a short while before typing back. After the girl put her phone down by her side, Tara got a message back. 'The school library' A smile tugged at Tara's lips as she sent another message and put her phone away.

Just as Kim was about to continue writing, her phone vibrated again. She picked it back up and read the message. 'Turn around ;)' Slightly confused, Kim did turn her head around. But when her gaze landed on an extremely beautiful pair of crystal, blue eyes she froze. Looking at who those eyes belonged to, she saw shining, platinum blonde hair and a smooth face with perfect skin and an alluring smile, formed by a pair of light pink lips. The girl was wearing some dark red, tight, cropped trousers, ending just below her knees, a grey sweater and some black converse trainers. When Kim's eyes finished looking at the rest of the girl, they landed back on the two crystal eyes which were... looking at Kim? When Kim saw that the gorgeous blonde was looking at her she immediately turned back, almost hurting her neck in the process, and flipped her hood back up. _'Dammit, why does the best looking girl in the school have to be my lab partner for the year? And if that wasn't bad enough, I'm pretty sure that she's the girl that lives on the same street as me_' Although it felt like a long time while she looked at Tara, they had only looked at each other for a few seconds before Kim turned back, blushing fiercely.

After Tara had sent the message, she watched as the girl turned her head. As soon as she could see the girls face, their eyes locked onto each others. As Tara stared into the glittering, olive eyes and began to feel slightly week in her knees, she also skimmed over the rest of her face. Determining that it was perfect. Smooth, flawless, light pink skin, framed by a heart shaped face and surrounded by fiery orange hair. It only took a couple of seconds for Tara to take in the amazing amount of beauty, but as quickly as it came, it was gone.

She watched as Kims head spun back around and a hood was flipped up, hiding, who Tara thought, was the most gorgeous girl in the school, and probably the whole of Middleton. Tara shook her head slightly, realising that she was still staring like an idiot. _'She is the girl from down the road!_' Tara squealed in her head before she walked up to Kim, who had continued doing her work.

Tara stood behind Kim, unsure of what to say. Kim remained sat down, secretly hoping that Tara would leave. That hope vanished when Tara silently sat down next to Kim. When she sat Tara noticed all of the work in front of Kim, and was reminded of the reason she came. Tara then got some of the catch-up work out of her bag and began working through it. The two girls did their work in silence for ten minutes before Tara couldn't bare it any longer. She put her work down and turned to Kim. Kim kept her hood up and her head down. When Tara lowered her head to try and see Kims face again, Kim just turned away slightly. Tara sat back up and inwardly sighed. This would get her nowhere so she decided to take the leap. "Hi"

Kim jumped slightly, not expecting Tara to talk but new it would be rude to completely ignore her. "... Hi"

"Oh, so she does talk!"

Kim couldn't help a chuckle that escaped her lips. She blushed again, realising that this is the first time she's genuinely smiled since she moved and its cause was a complete stranger.

After hearing the small chuckle Tara new she made a good start and that she should continue. "You know, I've been eager to meet you"

"Why?"

Tara couldn't help but notice a small amount of worry in that word. "Well I've heard a few things about you from my friends. That and I wanted to thank you face to face for doing that essay last week"

During their brief chat Kim had still been doing her work but stopped when she heard that people had been talking about her and she became a bit nervous. "W-what have you heard? About m-me, I mean"

Tara saw Kim tense and wondered why. "Just that you're smart, good looking and that... you know, you... hide your face"

She saw Kim visibly relax and smiled. "All of which are apparently true"

Kim blushed once more after already feeling better that no-one was saying anything bad about her and she went back to doing her work.

Tara continued. "So...?"

"So?"

"Why do you hide your face"

'_she's certainly not one for subtlety' _"Um... p-personal reasons"

"Oh. OH! Okay, say no more. And thank you for doing the essay. I would have been happy to help you know?"

"It was nothing, don't worry about it"

"What do you mean nothing?! That work was supposed to take a week to do and that's with two people working on it. You did it in less than a day, on your own, by choice and got an A+. You deserve recognition"

"Really. It's fi-"

"Nonsense! I want to at least buy you a coffee after school. How about it?"

Tara couldn't believe that Kim wasn't bragging let alone being completely modest. She wanted to show how her thanks weather Kim wanted it or not and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

After hearing the eagerness in Tara's voice, Kim also knew that Tara wouldn't take no for an answer. She sighed and was about to agree. But just as she opened her mouth the bell went off, signalling the end of lunch. Thankful for the distraction, Kim hurriedly grabbed her books and work together. "Sorry, that's the bell, got to go, don't want to be late, bye!"

Before Tara knew it, Kim was gone. Because Kim was spoke so fast all she gathered was the "bye" at the end. She gathered her stuff and made her way to class.

For the duration of the lesson Tara couldn't help but wonder about Kims behaviour. '_She's determined not to socialise. She hides her face but she's gorgeous. And she's really smart but acts like it's the easiest thing in the word. She's just one big mystery_' Tara's lips curled up into a smile. '_Wow_'.

**Holy shit! Over 1,200 views! My expectations are blown away and I'm loving it.**

**Thank you two everyone who's read this far and thank you too all of the reviewers, followers and favourites. They're greatly appreciated, even though there's not many. (Wink wink, nudge nudge)**

**For those who may be interested, I've recently become obsessed by some other pairings and might try some stories on those. Mainly being, Fleurmione (Hermione Granger & Fleur Delacour) and Elsanna (Esla & Anna (From Frozen)). If anyone would like me to do a request for them on either of those I'd be ecstatic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Just a small cringe warning. There's a moment in this chapter that gets a little cheesy (it's hard to miss). But if you love rain as much as I do then you may like it.**

Chapter 6

Tara POV

After school Tara went home and began to think of ways she could coax Kim out of her shell. She spent hours in her room with her thoughts going around in circles. She was about to give up but then she remembered that her mom had returned home half an hour ago. Luckily for her, her mother works at Middleton hospital as the head psychiatrist and psychologist. She left her room and went down stairs where her mother was sitting on the couch reading a book. Tara plopped down next to her on the couch. "Mom, I need help"

Sandra smiled, put her book down and turned to Tara, giving her full attention. "What's her name"

Tara was clearly surprised. "What? But how did you-"

Sandra chuckled. "Sweetie, please. The only time you ever really need my help is when a girl is involved or you need help with school. And you've only just got back to school, so isn't that"

"Her names Kim"

"So what's the problem then?"

"I've never met anyone like her before so I'm not sure how to... Um... Progress with her"

"Well, how is she different?"

"Well for one, she's completely breathtaking but she hides her face from people. Two, she's practically a genius but refuses to take full credit or any reward for her smarts. And third, she rarely talks to anyone. I mean, it's like she's trying to cut herself off from the world but she doesn't have any reason to. And I know that I may just be assuming too much because I only just met her today, for like fifteen minutes. But... I don't know. She's a complete mystery and I can't help but be intrigued"

Sandra remained quiet and thought about what her daughter had said. She also couldn't help but notice her eyes light up when she babbled about Kim. After thinking and using her psychological knowledge, she answered. "The description you gave me sounds like that of someone who's had some emotional scarring, most likely due to bullying for a long period of time. I'd also say that she doesn't have many friends, if any. She probably has confidence issues as well as no social experience"

"So how do I get her to like me?"

Sandra smirked. "Like you or _like_ you?"

"Mom!"

"If you don't tell me I can't help you dear"

Tara blushed and looked away. "Um... Both"

"We'll start with just like. The most important thing is that you need to become someone that she trusts. She needs to feel that she can talk and do things with you, without the fear of being judged or rejected. Otherwise she'll go back into her shell and make it twice as strong"

"Okay, so how do I do that?"

"Don't ask about or mention her past. Be friendly and patient. Get to know her hobbies and interests. And eventually get to know her family. She'll trust you more if her parents like you"

"Right, so say we become friends. _And_ assuming that she's into girls. How do I get her to _like_ me?"

"Oh, I think there's a good chance she likes girls"

Tara raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"You say she's really good looking. So if she was bullied it's most likely because she's a lesbian"

Tara thought about it. "Okay. So, in that case, how do I get her to _like_ me?"

"A lot of casual flirting and you should be right as rain"

Tara blushed again but smiled and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom"

Sandra hugged back. "Any time dear. And if you want a head start, you could ask her to help you catch up on the week of school you missed"

Tara pulled back. "Good idea! I'll go now!"

Without another word, Tara ran upstairs and began to change. She looked at her clock and saw that it was almost eight. She then looked out of her window and saw that is was getting dark and lightly raining. She threw on a coat grabbed her school stuff and left.

Sandra smiled as she watched her daughter hurry down the steps and leave the house. '_She must really like her. Looks like Anne was right, Tara might be just what Kim needs_'. With a smile, Sandra returned to her book. It wasn't ten minutes later when Tara returned home. "Mom, I need to borrow your hospital pass"

Anne POV

The Possible house was peaceful. James was in the garage, tinkering with the twins. While Anne was in the living room quietly reading a book. '_Sandra was right. This book is good'_

Her thoughts were stopped when she heard knocking at her door. She put a book mark in the page and placed the book down. She got up and answered the door. When she opened it, she saw a clearly nervous blonde girl. "Hello?"

Tara didn't think that someone other than Kim would open the door. "Um, hi... Mrs. Possible"

Anne corrected her out of habbit. "Dr."

"Oh, sory... Dr. Possible, I was just, um, w-wondering if Kim was here"

"I'm afraid she's not. She left when it started raining twenty minutes ago"

Tara couldn't help but be disappointed. "Oh. Do you mind telling me where she's gone? Or is that a little creepy?"

Anne smiled. "Just a little"

Tara's shoulders slumped slightly. "I'm sorry"

Anne chuckled. "Don't worry about it. She's on the roof of the hospital"

"Why?"

"It's a place where she can go to be completely on her own and at peace. She goes there a lot in her free time. Especially when it's a clear night and definitely when it's raining. In Go city it was the same"

"W-what does she do there?"

"You'll have to see for yourself. You need a pass but I'm sure your mother will let you borrow hers. I got Kimmie her own one so she could go whenever she wants"

"Wh- how do you know my mom?"

"We're working on a project together at the hospital"

"Oh. Well I should get going, it was nice meeting you"

Tara was about to leave but Anne spoke again. "Oh! Um, when you find her and she asks why you're there. Just say that you were looking for a quiet place to think"

"Why?"

"It's just that, if you say you followed her or were looking for her, it'll make her really uncomfortable and maybe a little defensive. Good look"

"Uh, thanks"

Anne closed the door and Tara continued home with some thoughts swirling in her head. _'What can you do on a roof, in the rain, late in the afternoon_'

Tara POV

After she got her mom's hospital pass she made her way to the hospital. On the way there, the rain became heavier and she began to wonder if Kim would still be there. Not that she stopped wondering what she was going there in the first place. At least wanting to get out of the rain made her get there faster. She entered and took the elevator to the top floor. Then she went up the stairs to the top, Using the pass to unlock the door.

When she opened it she was met with the rain. By now the sky was dark and the lights were on all across Middleton, providing an amazing view. _'Wow. I suppose that's one reason to come up here_'. Looking around the roof she saw a couple of dark shapes near the edge of the roof. Walking closer, she saw that one of the shapes was Kim.

Both POV

Kim was lying on her back on a blanket, facing upwards with her arms behind her head. She was wearing her hoodie and a pair of thick black jogging bottoms with some well worn trainers. The rain was still pouring down on her and she looked as though she were sun bathing. Next to Kim was a duffle bag.

Tara slowly approached Kim but she didn't move a muscle, clearly not knowing that Tara was there. When Tara got close she leaned over her slightly and could see why. Kim had her eyes closed and had she was listening to music through some earphones. What was surprising was that Kim was smiling and Tara couldn't tear her gaze away. Seeing Kims smile made Tara smile, and she didn't know why. Even with some drenched strands of hair sticking to her forehead, Tara couldn't help but notice how gorgeous the redhead was. When she finally broke her stare, she realized how cold she was and let out a heavy shuddering breath.

At that moment Kim sat up and slightly startled Tara. But instead of talking to her, Kim just opened the duffle bag next to her and pulled out a blanket. Tara stood frozen, not knowing what to do. It was as if Kim still didn't know that Tara was there at all. She began to think that Kim was ignoring her until Kim spoke and suddenly snapped her out of the thought. "Sit down"

Kim shifted to the side a little, opening some space on the blanket Kim was sitting on. Tara did without question. As soon as she did she found the other blanket being wrapped around her. Kim sat next to her, leaning back on her arms, looking out towards the city. The warmth of the blanket hit Tara almost instantly and she snuggled into it more. The warm blanket and rain were an oddly comfortable combination.

Tara already knew that Kim wouldn't be the one to start any conversation so she started with the obvious. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"Modest as always"

Kim sighed. "Not really. I just don't think that anyone needs to be thanked for things that don't take some effort. If you can do something nice, then why shouldn't you?"

Tara though for a minute. "So writing ten thousand words in less than half a day didn't take any effort? You must be insanely smart"

Kim mumbled something that Tara barley heard. "wrt twlv thsnd"

"Pardon?"

Kim cleared her throat. "I wrote... I wrote twelve thousand words"

Tara was about to say something but stopped. _'Friendly and patient_'. That thought stopped her from pressing her too much. "In my opinion your too modest. But I'll let you off" 

"Thank you" 

"Why are you here?"

Tara was slightly taken back by Kims fowardnes. '_So much for subtlety. What did her mom say?... Oh yeah!_' She cleared her throat "I just had a lot on my mind. Needed some space to think"

Tara saw Kims body relax more after that. But then she noticed that Kim didn't seem to be bothered by the rain or cold.

"Aren't you cold? It's kind of raining, if you didn't notice"

Kim chuckled lightly. "Nah, I'm fine. And I happen to love rain"

"Really? Why?"

Kim looked away slightly. "Doesn't matter. It's a stupid thought, you'll just laugh"

"Try me"

Kim shook her head. "It's silly"

Tara thought then smiled and nudged Kim a little. "If I laugh, you can throw me off the roof and I won't complain"

Kim chuckled again. "I couldn't do that, even if you did laugh"

"Why not?"

"You're to cu-... young"

Kim caught herself before she finished the word and mentally slapped herself. _'Cute. I can't believe I almost said that! Stupid! I'm getting too friendly. If it were anyone else, I would have left already_'

Tara saw Kim frown after she faltered. _'She almost called me cute! Maybe like is a possibility after all. I'll just pretend I didn't hear her slip_'

"I suppose your right. I've not even finished high school yet"

Tara saw a small smile return to Kims face. _'I could get used to that smile_'

Tara then nudged her again. "Come on. You haven't told me why you like the rain yet"

"Promise you won't laugh"

"I promise, now tell me!"

Kim took a deep breath before speaking. "Rain is... is... I can't think of the right word. It can't be changed or manipulated. It's raw and natural. Rain can be gentle and soft but it can also be harsh and relentless. And over a long period of time, it can even be destructive and erosive. Every drop is random and unpredictable and the sound they make is constant and... relaxing"

Tara could hear the amount of passion in Kims voice and watched as she held her hand out and watched the drops as they impacted the skin.

Tara sat there wide eyed. Never hearing anyone speak like that about anything. She had never thought that rain could sound so amazing or magical. And the more she thought about it the more she realized, Kim is right. Then she watched Kims smile light up bigger as she stared up. "And then there's the end"

With that Tara looked up too. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. As the rain slowed to an abrupt stop, the clouds slowly parted to reveal the night sky. The deep black was dotted by hundreds, if not thousands of stars. Tara couldn't remember them ever being so bright or so many of them.

Little did she know that Kim was looking at a different kind of beauty. So when Tara looked back at Kim, she immediately looked away with a blush. This didn't go unnoticed by Tara. Kim looked at her watch cleared her throat nervously. "Um. W-we should get back to your house. I mean my house! No! I mean our houses"

Tara chuckled after seeing Kim blush and stutter. "Sure"

Kim got a small towel out of the bag for Tara to dry herself slightly. After that they put the drenched items back into the bag, they began walking home. They walked side by side, in a comfortable silence.

When they reached Kims house, Kim spoke first, to Tara's surprise. "Could you not tell anyone about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"The stuff about the rain and the hospital roof and the stars. Just don't tell anyone. They'll just make fun of me"

Tara grinned. "You said I'd laugh but I didn't"

"Oh... yeah. Well... that's because you're different"

"Different how?"

"You're... kind. Most people aren't"

Tara thought before her grin turned into a soft smile. "Then that just makes the ones who are more special"

Kim looked back at Tara with a small smile, making Tara's heart skip a beat. Tara had to speak so her heart rate could return to normal. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay. Seeya"

Kim POV

Kim turned and walked to her house while Tara continued towards hers. Both unable to remove the smiles on their faces. Unfortunately, what they didn't notice was that Anne was watching the whole exchange between the two, but quickly got back into a normal position when she saw Kim walking to the door.

When Kim walked in she looked over to her mom who was sitting there with a smug smile. Kims brow furrowed . "Mom, what are you so happy about?"

"We have a couple of guests coming over for dinner this week. I think you just spoke with one of them"

Kims eyes widened with shock.

Anne's smile remained the same and she looked at Kim. "Or did you forget our little deal"

Kim thought back. "Wait! No! I just made a friend so I won!"

"The deal expired last Friday dear"

Kim stood frozen. Anne got up and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "It's nice to see you coming out of your shell. Goodnight"

As Anne headed upstairs Kim remained, like a statue, downstairs.

Tara POV

Sandra was still reading her book on the sofa when Tara entered the house. The first thing she noticed was the glowing smile on Tara's face, she couldn't think of a time she looked happier. Then she noticed the state of her soaked hair and cloths and she went straight into mom mode. "Tara get out of those clothes! In case you've forgotten, you were sick last week and you don't want you be again do you?"

Tara was still swimming in her thoughts and answered with a simple, "Ok"

"And then you're going to tell me how it went"

Tara let out a content sigh. "Ok"

"And then we're going to dye your hair pink and run around throwing satsumas at each other"

Tara let out another "Ok" before heading upstairs.

Sandra watched her daughter head up the stairs In a daze with one thought. '_Perhaps I should tell her now?... Nah! Her reaction will be too good to miss'._

**A/N. Another chapter down. Depending on people's reactions I may just die from embarrassment. But even if I do die I'm already working on Chapter ten so I'll put it in my will for someone to upload those and finish the story. Seriously though, I do really love rain and if anyone says otherwise I'll ban them from the story.**

**On a lighter note, all reviews I've received have been positive and I appreciate each and everyone. But I could always do with some more to see how I'm getting on (wink wink, nudge nudge).**

**Thank you very much if you've read this far. The only spoiler I will give is that Bonnie's starting to become a crazy bitch in chapters nine and ten so you can look forward to that. I also should probably mention that there is going to be some, if not a lot, of Ron bashing in later chapters. I mean come on! He doesn't deserve Kim by any means.**

**(Sigh) Rant over. I promise. Thank you again.**


End file.
